


The Price of Our Legacy

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen Work, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-24
Updated: 2005-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: My version of events after Evolution Part One. How hard is it REALLY, to get one archaeologist home alive?





	The Price of Our Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> ####  **Story NOT archived here - you can read it at Archive.org:[The Price of Our Legacy by Dragonfly](https://web.archive.org/web/20091025022236/http://www.geocities.com/dragonflysoul11/collagepriceone.html). WARNING: The story is in four parts and the 2nd, 3rd and 4th parts weren't saved at Archive.org.**
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I wrote this story without any spoilers, so there will be noticeable differences. :) This is also my first fic so I'd REALLY appreciate the feedback please! Thankyou!!

Title: The Price of Our Legacy  
Author: Dragonfly  
Date Archived: 01/24/05  
Website: http://www.ancientobsessions.com (no longer available)  
Status: Complete  
Category: Team, Drama, Humor, Adventure/Action, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Gen story, Alternate Universe, Post-Episode  
Characters/Pairings: Col. Jack O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Daniel/Sha're  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: Anything up to Evolution Pt. One  
Permission to archive: ah, sure  
Disclaimer: All characters and property of Stargate SG-1 belong to MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. and Double Secret Productions. This fan fiction was created solely for entertainment and no money was made from it. Also, no copyright or trademark infringement was intended. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. Any other characters, the storyline and the actual story are the property of the author. Any songs or quotes are also not mine. I'm just using their beauty for entertainment.


End file.
